Phan: That One Time
by TheultimatePhangirl
Summary: When Dan hurts Phil, things go from normal to a little odd. Sorry for the horrible summary. Rated M for language, smut, self-harm, suicidal thoughts, violence, and awesome sex scenes that will come soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Walls Incident

Author's note: Hey guys, sup? First story and I am excited that it turned out so well. What should I write next in this story? This is an M rated story for a reason. Lots of quotes to come, and maybe some smut, if you want. Please leave a comment suggesting what you want in the next chapter, and I will make it happen. Love you all. I don't own Dan and Phil. No one human does!

Caitlin :3

"Please don't procreate, the brown haired gentleman prays. "Just end your genetic line now." The boy with the black hair comes up to the annoyed man. "Well how's about I get you some chocolate?" he asks. The brown haired man nods in agreement and sits down. "What is my life?" he ponders.

The black haired man returns and sits beside him. "Be yourself Dan; don't worry about what other people think of you." Dan smiles and laughs. "Oh Phil, I just don't like interacting with other humans." "What is your opinion on giraffes?" Dan looks at Phil puzzled. "I don't know, Google it or something." They both laugh for a while, looking into each other's eyes. "You are better than toast Phil," Dan whispers.

Phil slaps his arm. "That's my line!" Phil then tackles Dan to the ground, poking his neck. "I will eviscerate you!" Dan screams at the sudden jolt of pain in his neck. They decide to call it a night and say 'see you in the morning' to each other.

"Hey Phil?" "Yes Dan?" "Shit just got personal," he screams as he rams Phil into the wall and knocks him down. Phil then starts crying. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Phil! Please forgive me!" Phil is bawling now, tears soaking his Danasaur shirt. Dan falls to the ground beside him, feeling stupid. _Why did I do that? Why did I hurt Phil? _

Phil gets up and runs into Dan's room, locking the door behind him. Dan gets up and knocks on the door. "Phil, I'm sorry! Open the door; I need to get some clean boxers… I mean talk to you." He hears the door unlock from the inside and rushes in before Phil changes his mind.

In the corner, Phil is sobbing heavily, holding his side. Dan goes to him, picking up his fragile body and holding it close to his chest. Phil leans his head into Dan's chest and keeps crying, wrapping his arms around Dan's slim figure. They stay like this for a while, letting Phil cry.

Eventually Phil calms down enough for Dan to lay him on the bed. "Let me see your side Phil," Dan whispers calmly to his black haired friend. Phil clings to his side and shakes his head vigorously. "Please Phil, I won't hurt you. I just need to take off your shirt… that sounds odd doesn't it?"

Phil eventually bends to Dan's will and lets him take off his shirt, his cold fingers running over his warm body. Phil shivers with delight, as the cold fingers are just right against his chest. Dan throws Phil's shirt across the room and leans over Phil, causing an uncomfortable silence to appear.

"Well, this is odd," Dan laughs, trying to calm Phil down. What he doesn't know is that Phil loves it. The closeness of Dan, feeling the heat flow off his perfect form. The fact that he was half naked lying on a bed. All of it was too much for him to handle, and he couldn't stop shaking. "Looks like it's just going to have a nasty bruise. You shouldn't go anywhere for a while, so I guess you're bed ridden for a few days," Dan smiles, poking his side a little bit.

Just before Dan's about to go, he looks at Phil and smirks. "You know, I kind of like my bed, and you're occupying it. I guess we have to share." Phil smiles and laughs, trying to not make a big deal out of this. He was going to _sleep_ with Dan.

Dan crawls into the bed beside him and pulls Phil closer to himself, wrapping his arms around Phil's pale waist. "Good night Phil. Have a good night."

"Oh I will," Phil says before drifting off into a peaceful dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, thank you SOOOOOO much for the amazing reviews on this story. It means more than you could believe to me. I promised a chapter and now, on Wednesday the 24 of April at 10:25pm, I am giving you a chapter! It may be late, but I can't break a promise to you guys. Again thank you. Rated M for blah, blah, blah. And no, even though I'd love to, Dan and Phil have no relation to me nor do I own them (but I can dream, right) Oh and a shout-out to NeverlandNat for being my internet buddy. She has amazing stories for you to read, so when you're done, check her out! Thank you!**

**Phil's POV**

"Hey Dan," I say to the pale figure on the couch. He doesn't seem to hear me, even though he doesn't have his headphones in, nor is he playing a videogame. "Dan," I say a little louder. He turns his head towards me slowly, tears in his eyes. _Has he been crying? Why? _"Dan!" I'm screaming now, and he just turns his head.

"Go back Phil," he mumbles as his face becomes paler. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." I stand there, confused. _Getting myself into? What does that mean? _He runs for the kitchen and opens the knife drawer.

"Dan, think about this. You haven't cut for years. Just…" I can't continue, as Dan slices his arm deep, letting the crimson liquid run out. Somehow, on the tile floor, it spells _RUN! _in red letters. And that's what I do. I run out of the apartment, and away from London. Then everything goes black…

**Still Phil's POV**

I wake up and scream, sweat dripping off my half naked body. That was, by far, the _worst_ night-terror I've ever heard of. I turn to my right and see that Dan is no longer by my side. I just want him to hold me, tell me it's all right. I want to tell him everything. Me being gay, me loving him, the dream, all of it.

"Dan," I yell into the flat. I hear quick footsteps running towards me, and Dan appears from behind the closed door.

"Why hello love, have a good sleep?" _Love? That's a little odd._ I shake the feeling away and smile as best as I can. I can't tell him like this. "I made breakfast, but I'm going to have to help you out of this room."

"Aww, I thought I was bed ridden," I pout, letting my lower lip drop. He giggles and walks towards the bed. I shift so my legs are dangling off the bed so I can get up easier. As he lifts me up, I feel his arm go tightly around my waist. I look at him funny and he smiles.

"I need to get you out somehow silly," he laughs, obviously a little nervous from the closeness of our bare chests. He brings me into the lounge and makes me sit on the couch. Then he disappears into the kitchen for about 10 minutes. _Ok Phil, when he gets back, you will tell him everything, _I think to myself. I hope he doesn't take it too well. He's completely straight, so I don't know…

My thoughts are interrupted by the huge tray of food placed in front of me. "Holy shit!"

"Is it enough?" Dan looks nervous, as if I was the queen, or Delia Smith or something.

"Enough? Is there any for you? Jeez Dan, I'm not an army!" I'm laughing hysterically now, which evidently makes my side burn. I cringe and buckle into a ball. I can barely move.

"I'm sorry Phil," Dan whispers, barely audible. He comes and sits beside me, hugging me tightly. We stay like that for a few moments, and I take in his scent. He smells like candy, and a strong smell of chocolate wafts off of him. After the comfortable silence, we share my huge tray of food and just chat, like old times.

After we're done, I insist in helping him clean up, but he refuses. "You stay there, I have a surprise." I obey and stay still, well, until my back begins to hurt. I did take some pain medication, so my side is a lot better.

After about 20 minutes, Dan comes out. He's wearing a black polo and some black skinny jeans. His hair, sadly, is straight, and he's holding something behind his back and blushing furiously. I giggle at how red his face is. He comes to sit very close to me, our legs pressed together tightly as he continues to blush.

"I-I got you something," he's shaking nervously. I turn to him and smile. After approximately a minute of sitting there, he moves his hand and gives me what he got.

"Roses!" I squeal with delight. They are dark red roses wrapped in white paper. There is also a card in the flowers, and I take it out. I reads _Phil; you are the most important person in my life. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings cause I care about you. Love, Dan. _

"So, do you like them?" I look up to him and wrap my arms around his pale neck, which makes him flinch slightly. I pull him down for a loving embrace as he grabs my waist.

"I loved them, but…" I let go of his neck and move away from his grasps. "I have to tell you something."

**I know, I'm awful! Don't worry, I'm writing currently and I know how the next chapter is going to go. Be ready for a weekend full of tears. Also, if you didn't notice, this isn't on Saturday! It's on Wednesday! I wrote unbelievably fast to finish this for you. Love all your faces, Caitlin :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phil's POV**

"I have to tell you something." This is the perfect. He gave me flowers, and is really close to me. I can't think of a better time. "It's very important, so please listen." Dan turns towards me, his arms dropping casually to his sides. _This is it. This is when you tell him everything. _

"Spit it out already," Dan laughs. He stops abruptly when he sees I'm not smiling. "Is it a girl?"

I look up at him, pain in my chest. "No, the opposite actually," I whisper. He looks confused for a moment before a slight flash of fear washes over him.

"So, you're-you're gay?" I nod sadly, as he sounds repulsed. This was a bad idea. It wasn't supposed to go this way. He was supposed to hug me tight, tell me it was OK. Tears start flooding in my eyes and down my cheeks. I can't help but cry out unbelievably loud, shaking the entire flat. Dan takes action and hugs me tight.

"Stop crying! I was just surprised is all! Please stop," he cries putting his head on my shoulder. We sit there crying for hours, letting all the emotion drain out of us. After we're done, I get up and limp away.

"Wait, is that all? Who is this guy you're hung up on?" I look up at him and smile nervously. "WHO IS IT?" He's screaming, obviously annoyed that I won't tell him.

"I think it's best for you not to know," I say quietly as I limp quickly into my room, locking the door behind me. _Why didn't I just tell him? There may not be another point I can actually tell him. Just go out there and tell him. But what happens if he kicks me out? _He reacted badly to the fact I was _GAY _I don't want to risk losing him as a friend.

"Phil, get out here! You need to tell me," Dan yells through the door. I don't reply and climb under the covers of my bed. Maybe this is just another nightmare, just a bad dream. I'm going to wake up and it will all be over. But this isn't a bad dream is it? This is reality.

I hear Dan sigh from outside and punch the wall. "I won't pressure you. I just want to know what I can do for you. Please tell me," Dan mumbles through the door. I get up and smile. I guess my time has come. I walk to the door and unlock it, letting Dan rush in to my side.

**Dan's POV**

Phil is gay? How did I not notice? He eyes men, not women. I guess that goes the same for me. I'm gay as well; I just didn't have to guts to tell him before he bursted into tears. I wanted to tell him everything. Why, who, what, all of it. I run to his door, which is closed and locked.

"I won't pressure you. I just want to know what I can do for you. Please tell me," I mumble, hoping he can hear me. I hear the door unlock and I rush in, knocking Phil down and lying on top of him. He gasps slightly and I feel him get a little hard under me.

"Get off!" Phil yells, pushing me off roughly. I sit beside him on the bed. _What are you waiting for Dan? Tell him! _

"Hey-hey Phil?" He turns towards me, his red swollen eyes a pain for me to see. "I need to tell you something as well." He looks to me sadly before returning his gaze into his lap.

"I'll leave in the morning," he whispers to me. My eyes fill with fear. "I won't bother you anymore. You can have a wife, and lovely kids, and everything you've ever wanted without me." My heart lurches forward. He really thought I hated him.

"Phil," I begin. He turns towards me again, but weakly and barely at all. "That could never happen, me being happy with you gone."

He looks up at me confused, his black hair falling flawlessly into his sky blue eyes. "Why not?"

I lean close to him, our lips millimetres apart. "Because I love you, and could not continue living if you left me." Phil backs away slowly, a nervous angry look on his face. What did I do wrong?

"Yeah sure, _you, _the most attractive man I've ever seen, loves me. You just want a flatmate, someone to help with money. You don't care about me!" Phil is yelling as he gets up. I stop him before he has a chance to leave the room and look straight into his pale blue eyes, lust filling my own brown ones.

Then I lean in for a kiss. It's a passionate one, and filled with love. I feel Phil begin to kiss me back, and it feels just right. Sadly, we need to breath and we break the kiss, filling our lungs with air yet still in a tight embrace. "Would a friend do that?" He begins to blush and leans on my chest.

"So, what does this make us?" I look up to see what Phil thinks. Are we boyfriends now? If so, who do we tell first? Phil breaks me from my thought by leaning on my neck, causing me to flinch slightly and moan. It's my sweet spot.

"I hope you give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend. What do you say love?" I reply with a slow, even more passionate kiss. I lick his lower lip, asking for entrance which is gained soon after. I taste Phil. He tastes like vanilla and raspberries. We end the kiss on a good note and head to the couch, which is a little damp from tears.

I lean down on the couch and situate Phil between my legs. He leans down on my chest and falls fast asleep. I kiss his forehead and lean back myself, not moving too much as to wake Phil.

"Good night Phil. I love you with all my heart." I fall into a peaceful sleep of me and Phil, running through England together, laughing all the way.

**Well, that was good. No cliff hanger today! If you haven't already, go check out NeverlandNat, who makes amazingly detailed stories. They are really sweet and will leave you in tears of joy. New chapter coming out ASAP. Oh, and what should I write next? A new shipment? Or more Phan? If so, what do you want it to be about? I'll take any suggestions as a private message or a review, as I reply to all. Thanks guys!**


End file.
